


Petrosapien Slave

by kingkjdragon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Body Modification, Large Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ben does not use a hero for too long and suffers the consequences





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Ben was excited cause Tetrax was coming to visit and Gwen had some stupid thing she wanted to go do so Max was taking her so he was going to have the crystalline man all to himself  
Tetrax's ship was landing in the deep woods at the meeting spot, and he was excited to see Ben again hopefully he was not messing with the Omnitrix again 

Ben was bouncing through the woods to the meeting point hoping Tetrax could help him cause the watch had been acting weird for a while now, unknown to him that it was coming up on the Petrosapien mating season and since he hadn't turned into Diamond head for a while it was affecting the watch weirdly as it tried to get him to transform  
Getting on a hoverboard Tetrax took of, but when he got close he smelled a heavenly scent he had not smelt since his worlds destruction 

Ben smiled as he saw Tetrax approach and waved to him happily not noticing the watch spark lightly  
Tetrax felt himself grow hard in his pants and realized it was mating season and put it together, The omnitrix knew his species was close to extinction so it was trying to fulfill its second order

Ben cried out as the watch glowed and sparks went shooting up his arm "what in the hell?" he asked as the sparks spread along his body making changes that Ben didn't even realize it could  
Quickly Tetrax grabbed Ben and headed back to the safety of the ship before they both fell to the urge

The sparks faded and left a whimpering Ben "so...hot" Ben whimpered out as he tried to get out of Tetrax's arms not liking how his body reacted to it  
Finally they arrived back at the ship and made it to the bedroom when Tetrax could no longer take it and his sharp hard body lost it's edges and gain a little softness and warmth which was revealed as he stripped in front of Ben

Ben whimpered on the bed not liking where this was going as he writhed with an intense heat "no...please no" he whined out  
Lost in lust Tetrax removed Ben's clothes and started to tease him playing with his nipples and little 4 inch cock

"no" Ben whimpered out as he tries to move away, but is unable as his body betrays him and his cock hardens  
Moaning Tetrax moves and starts rimming Ben 

Ben let out a whimpering moan still voicing protests which fell on deaf ears and his body refused to listen to Ben  
Sliding his tongue deep in Tetrax moaned at the taste and knew his partner was fertile and ready

Ben moaned as the pleasure outweighed his protests to his situation as he started crying out for more as he pushed back against the invading tongue  
After a while Tetrax flipped Ben so his ass was in the air and lined his own 9 inch cock up with the winking hole

Ben moaned out feeling the heat of the rock cock and wiggled his ass towards Tetrax "please...need you"  
Sliding in deep Tetrax started mating his new sub and loved the feeling of slick velvet heat surrounding him as he pumped the hole

Ben moaned out as his hole was stretched by the large cock his hole somehow leaking some sort of fluid to lubricate his hole easing Tetrax's entrance into his hungry hole  
Reaching around Tetrax grew sharp crystals and pierced Ben's nipples marking him as his sub for life and letting the crystals quickly heal the nipples forming two barbells one in each nipple

Ben cried out in pain mixed pleasure from the piercing his cock twitching as it starts leaking pre  
Moaning out Tetrax pounded harder and knew he would not last much longer

Ben moaned as he came from the quicker thrusts and the heat and pain radiating from his nipples contrasting with the pleasure  
The feeling of Ben cumming made Tetrax shoot into Ben with a loud groan  
as Ben came down from his high he started freaking out "get off of me, get off of me!" he shouted in his panicked state as he couldn't move away from the man  
Tetrax came back to himself and flipped off of Ben before cursing and looking at Ben wondering how he was going to explain it

Ben shot away and curled in a corner as he looked at Tetrax with wide fearful eyes "what the fuck was that?" he asked in a high panicked tone as he took long deep breaths trying to calm down  
Suddenly a voice sounded from the Omnitrix saying "subject Impregnated" 

Ben paled and looked down at the watch and let out a high pitched whine as his breathing sped up and he started hyperventilating  
Quickly Tetrax moved and helped calm Ben down and said they should get dressed and call Max and Azimuth 

Ben jolted away from him, but did get dressed still looking sickly pale as he got his breathing under control looking fearfully at him  
Tetrax guided Ben to the bridge and had Gluto pull up a communication with Max and Azimuth to try and figure this all out

"what has the foolish boy done now?" "what's wrong with Ben?" Azimuth and Max asked at the same time as the appeared on the view screen  
Quickly Tetrax gave a rundown of what had occurred not going into detail about the mating 

Max was worried for Ben while Azimuth grumbled "foolish boy, when did you last turn into a Petrosapien?" he asked of Ben  
"it has been a while I think" Ben said in confusion and worry

"why does that matter?" Max asked of the small grey alien "because it is the Petrosapien mating period and as such Ben should have been turning into it at least once a day to avoid the watch acting up"  
"what did the watch do exactly" Tetrax asked even though he had a small idea

"it changed Ben's anatomy and chemicals to allow for the Petrosapien instincts to have the release they would have if he shifted" Azimuth explained "and now he'll forever have the instincts of a Petrosapien which will war with his human ones"  
"what is going to happen to me?" Ben asked in slight fear while moving closer to Tetrax unconsciously 

"you will go with Tetrax" Azimuth said causing Max to start protesting "enough, Petrosapien subs are traditionally owned by their dominant"  
Ben started crying in fear and worry while Tetrax moved to comfort him

"what do you mean by owned?" Max asked before glaring at Tetrax "what does he mean by owned?"  
"Subs lose the will to make Decisions for themselves and will even refuse to eat with out their Dom" Tetrax said not going in depth as he cuddled Ben to him

Max glared "and what aren't you saying?" he asked with a growl  
Covering Ben's ears so he could not hear Tetrax said "Subs also become suicidal without a Dom" looking down in regret 

Max looked heart broken "so there's no way he could leave you" Azimuth nodded "it's why I debated the Petrosapien dna and almost didn't put it in the watch" he explained  
Ben fell asleep in Tetrax's arms feeling safe and content

"you won't be able to say goodbye Max" Azimuth said "it's been shown that saying goodbye will cause the sub to be pulled between staying with their dom or their family and would leave them a shell"  
Tetrax moved to take Ben to bed and waved at the screen and instructed Gluto to prepare the ship for launch 

Azimuth cut his feed quickly while Max stayed on until Ben was out of sight before shutting down his feed wondering how he'd explain it to the family


End file.
